fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191124134813
Sure, though I think having separate petals for Max Heart and GoGo is a bit redundant since it’s still technically the same team (Light could still get Luminario Wave regardless though as part of her Miracle Form. Maybe just have the tributes to those seasons be thematic cameos instead: Max Heart: Mio winds up helping Ayumi out at the Tako Cafe, getting some life advice from Hikari Kujo and Akane. However the police are still on her trail because of her previous actions as Cure Hunter and wind up catching up with her. Ayumi distracts them and Mio is forced to run. After that things play out like I mentioned in her bio. They run afoul of Fusion and Bottom, Mio protects Kotoro and the other officers, unlocking the first of the Miracle Cards in the process, Kotoro lets her go, Mio reconciles with her father and her name is cleared. GoGo: After announcing she’s leaving at the end of the semester to study abroad in America she comes home to find an unexpected guest. Milk proceeds wind up causing trouble for Jou while trying to help out (she also develops a crush on Kuroro which makes him super uncomfortable), but eventually also winds up helping her get over her indecisiveness and Jou unlocks her Miracle Form. Anyway, onto the Petals. The Miracle Petals are special cards displaying the logo of a past team. Some can be used by anyone while others require the girls to be in a specific form. For now I’ll just stick to the seasons we know about: Futari Wa: Marble Screw (nearly identical to the attack from the show itself, this move can only be used by Cure Light and Cure Splash while they’re together) Splash Star: Heart Stream (requires a group using all 4 Splash Star cards in order to work) Yes 5: Flutter Dream (sends out a swarm of energy butterflies that can bind enemies in place. Usable by any Cure including Echo) Fresh: Clover Slam (based on Lucky Clover Grand Finale, a prism appears in the hands of one of the Cures and they start passing it around, the prism growing larger and more colorful as it goes. Finally it’s passed to Aya and starts glowing like a rainbow. She then proceeds to hurl it towards an enemy). In other words it’s basically Goranger Storm: Precure Version. HeartCatch: Blossoming Fortissimo (can only be used by Cure Light, Cure Splash, and Cure Trinity while they’re all together) Suite: Precure All Star Symphony (The first team finisher involving Cure Light, Splash, Noble, Trinity, Papillon, and Mirage) Smile: Precure Elemental Roulette (requires the user to be using a Smile card and delivers a different attack depending on the form used. This can also be used by multiple Cures for a combination attack) Cure Happy: Light Burst Cure Sunny: Sunshine Inferno Cure Peace: Max Thunder Cure March: Hurricane Shoot Cure Beauty: Blizzard Break Royal Candy: Candy Shower They also gain the Candy Hammer and Pop Sword, which summon the two Smile fairies and transform them into weapons the Cures can use in battle. Cure Echo can use these as well but not Elemental Roulette. DokiDoki: Miracle Prism Lights (can be used by everyone and when combined with each Cure’s personal card they can transform into a unique weapon) Cure Light: Light Sword Cure Splash: Splash Flute Cure Noble: Noble Shield Cure Trinity: Trinity Chain Cure Papillon: Papillon Wing Cure Mirage: Mirage Wand Cure Echo: Echo Voice Cure Shadow: Shadow Arrow Happiness Charge: Mirror Burst (usable by anyone, allows two Cures to combine their attacks) Go Princess: Just Kuroru at first, but later Jou can combine her strength with Saya and Maya into an attack called Royal Fantasy Maho Girls: Heartful Rainbow (based on the attack of the same name from the Maho Girls movie. Requires all 4 cards to work). KiraKira: Kirakiraru Prism Fantasy (creates a ball of concentrated Kirakiraru into the air that spins around, spraying its contents in all directions. Only usable by Cure Noble.) Hugtto: Trinity Concert (based on the first team attack from the series, requires the Cure Yell, Cure Ange, and Cure Étoile cards) Star Twinkle: Shining Star (allows Cure Light and Cure Splash to preform a variant of the Star Twinkle team’s Southern Cross attack). Prism Hearts: Prism Finale (the last team finisher which requires the girls to be in Miracle Form. Is upgraded to a much stronger version after Ayumi gets her own Miracle Form near the end of the series) If you have any other ideas we could use in place of any of these feel free to chime in.